


Jak zaświeci, będzie świecić

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Jacky O'Lantern, Mark of Cain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, Jacky O'Lantern - tak Dyniogłowy jest kobietą, intryga Roweny, sarkazm Crowley'a i Dean wciąż z Piętnem, a wszystko skąpane w pomarańczowych lampionach i odrobinie whiskey, sezon 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak zaświeci, będzie świecić

Bar był kameralny, przytulny i cały w ciemnych brązach, pluszach i skórze, obiecujących komfort i ciepło, podobnie jak złotawy poblask whiskey w szklaneczce stojącej przed Jacky. Kieliszki i butelki połyskiwały w półmroku, z głośników sączył się swing, rozmowy gości brzęczały w tle, niespieszne i niegłośne. Za oknami przesłoniętymi listewkowymi, żaluzjami zapadł wczesny, jesienny zmierzch, taplający się w opadłych liściach, mgiełce deszczu i ulicznych światłach. Jacky nie miała nic przeciwko jesieni ani przesyconemu deszczem wieczorowi, podobnie jak nie miała nic przeciwko pubom i topieniu smutków w alkoholu, ale widok poustawianych na barze i parapetach małych, wydrążonych dyń, przez które wyglądały płomyki świec, czy porozwieszanych tu i ówdzie girland z białymi duchami, czarnymi kotami i pomarańczowymi tykwami wzbudzał w niej mieszane uczucia. Smutek. Złość. Niechęć. Wszystkiego po trochu.  
Jednak jak wiadomo whiskey jest dobra na wszystko, nawet na przetrwanie Halloween, więc Jacky popijała irlandzką wodę życia Kilbeggan z najstarszej destylarni na Zielonej Wyspie. Korzenny posmak drapał w gardle, by po chwili zostawiać łagodne ciepło wanilii i słodkich gruszek. Smak młodości. Powiedzmy. Właściwie Kilbeggan pijała nie ona, a ojciec i bracia, kiedy już dostatecznie się wzbogacili, ale sentyment do tej a nie innej whiskey pozostał. W przeciwieństwie do rodziny, która przeminęła jak wszystko, co najwyżej pozostawiając po sobie blaknące wspomnienia. Bywało, że Jacky czuła się jak liść na wietrze czy rozbitek dryfujący na tratwie po niezmierzonym oceanie czasu i przestrzeni, ale że nie mogła nic na to poradzić, pogodziła się z losem. Cóż, trzeba było nie oszukiwać diabła, a przynajmniej - nie tego diabła. Jeśli już zaprzedaje się duszę, powinno się to robić przyzwoicie, prawda? Bez szachrowania oszusta.  
Jakby wywołany jej myślami, przy barze pojawił się niewysoki, lecz promieniujący pewnością siebie mężczyzna w ciemnym garniturze, białej koszuli w prążki, czerwonym krawacie i takiego samego koloru chusteczce w butonierce, z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust, skrytych w starannie przystrzyżonej brodzie. O wilku mowa…  
\- Postawić ci drinka, Jacky? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, usadowił się tuż przy niej. Gestem dłoni zamówił White Russian od wysokiego, chudego barmana, prawdziwego Kościeja, który wyglądał jakby już przebrał się na halloweenowy wieczór. Z niekłamanym zadowoleniem  
zauważyła, że siedząc na wysokim, barowym stołku, diabeł nie sięgał stopami podłogi, choć marna to była satysfakcja.  
\- Możesz – zgodziła się, kpiąco mrużąc zielone oczy. – Tylko nie rozmień się na drobne.  
Przez chwilę Crowley zapomniał o uśmiechu. Właśnie przypomniała mu jeden z momentów jego nie-życia, o którym wolałby zapomnieć. Zamień się w monetę, a ja ponoszę cię w kieszeni razem z małym, srebrnym krzyżykiem, póki nie zgodzisz się zostawić mojej duszy w spokoju. Wtedy zadziałało.  
\- A zatem poprosimy o drugiego drinka dla tej miłej, młodej damy – zadysponował, ostentacyjnie przyglądając się Jacky – od burzy naturalnie rudych włosów, przesłaniających bladą, piegowatą twarz, przez podkreślającą talię zieloną sukienkę bombkę stylizowaną na lata 60-te, po długie nogi w szpilkach od Blahnika. Irlandzki urok opakowany w ciuchy z wyższej półki. – Niemal za młodej, by móc pić alkohol… Nic a nic się nie starzejesz, moja droga…  
Jacky miała ochotę chlusnąć mu zawartością szklaneczki w zadowoloną z siebie twarz, ale po pierwsze, było jej szkoda dobrej whiskey, a po drugie - miał rację. Nie starzała się. O czym nie omieszkiwał jej co roku przypominać, wybierając ku temu najgorszy z możliwych momentów - Samhain, kiedy to umarła jako człowiek, a narodziła się jako nie wiadomo co, czego nie chciało przygarnąć ani Niebo ani Piekło, o Czyśćcu nie wspominając.  
\- Whisky, nie drinka – warknęła, rzucając barmanowi spojrzenie oczu rozjarzonych jak małe latarenki. – Prawdziwa dama…  
\- Pija tylko czysty spirytus – wtrącił Crowley, z zadowoleniem popijając łyk przesłodzonego White Russian z likierem kawowym i śmietanką. – I nigdy w małej ilości.  
\- Woland się znalazł – prychnęła Jacky. – Nie wystarczy włożyć drogiego garnituru, ani otoczyć kompanią dziwek, zabójców i wygadanych czarnych kotów, by zostać prawdziwym księciem Piekieł. Swoja drogą, dzisiaj przybyłeś sam, bez sługusów?  
Kilka lat wcześniej nawiedził ją w samo Samhain w zatłoczonym pubie w Dublinie w towarzystwie dwóch roznegliżowanych diablic, ogara piekielnego i kruka, który łypał na nią złowrogo, jakby marzył o wydziobaniu jej oczu. Co prawda, największe wrażenie na gościach pubu zrobiła Juliet - nie widzieli jej, a mimo to błyskawicznie nabrali respektu, zapewne przez dobiegający spod lady głuchy warkot.  
\- Królem, nie księciem – poprawił ją Crowley z nieznacznym wzruszeniem ramion, nie wypuszczając z dłoni wysokiej szklaneczki z kremowym drinkiem. – A co do kompanii… powiedzmy, że ostatnio stałem się bardziej wybredny.  
\- Mhm – nie uwierzyła Jacky. – Ja też. A wracając do alkoholu, wiesz, że tak czy inaczej wolę dobrą, irlandzką whiskey. Może być, że nigdy w małej ilości.  
\- Nic dziwnego, przydaje ci się pocieszenie w tych trudnych dniach… - Crowley znacząco zawiesił głos, ruchem podbródka wskazując jedną z ustawionych na barze wyszczerzonych tykw – tą z rzepy, nie dyni, której płomień palił się niespokojnym, czerwonawym blaskiem. – Jak zaświecisz, będziesz świecić.  
\- Nie rzucaj mi tu kolejnymi cytatami literackimi, bo jeszcze uwierzę, że umiesz czytać i pisać – burknęła Jacky, chowając się za przysadzistą szklaneczką z bursztynowym trunkiem i burzą nie mniej bursztynowych loków. – Niezwykłe u szkockiego krawca.  
Crowley skrzywił się, ale nie zdołał odciąć ironicznym tekstem, bo telefon w jego kieszeni rozdzwonioł się mocnym brzmieniem „Highway to hell”.  
\- A propos kompanii, którą chciałbym się otoczyć – mruknął, odbierając. – Tak, Wiewiórze? Czyżbyś dowiedział się, gdzie przebywa moja wyrodna matka? Nie? Chodzi o Sama? Cóż, dobrze wiesz, że łosie miewają swoje tajemnice godowe… Nie denerwuj się tak, złość piękności szkodzi… i Piętnu też… Acha, jestem w…  
Konspiracyjnie nachylił się w stronę Jacky, całym ciałem balansując na wysokim stołku.  
\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – spytał teatralnym szeptem. – Oprócz tego, że jak mi się wydaje - w Stanach?  
\- Wciąż jesteś w Kansas, Dorotko – prychnęła w odpowiedzi, wbrew sobie zaintrygowana rozmówcą Crowley’a. Dobrze usłyszała, że książę, to jest - król Piekła wspomniał o Piętnie? Czyżby rozmawiał z Kainem? Od zawsze chciała go poznać. Zdawało jej się, że mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. W końcu oboje zostali skazani na niekończącą się, beznadziejną tułaczkę po Ziemi, on z Piętnem, ona z latarnią – z czasem zapach topiącego się wosku i fermentującej rzepy zaczął przyprawiać ją o mdłości. Zdecydowanie wolałaby nieść kaganek oświaty.  
– A ściślej mówiąc w pubie „Black Powder” w Lebanon – uściśliła, dodając łaskawie. - Możesz zaprosić kolegę na drinka.  
*  
Rowena była wściekła, wścieklejsza od podminowanego roju szerszeni. Zwodzenie innych było jej specjalnością, więc to, że dała się zwieść Samuelowi Winchesterowi stało jej solą w oku. Rozmazanym, bo w warunkach piwnicznej izby nie mogła poprawić makijażu, a przylegająca do piwnicy malutka łazienka nie zapewniała dostatecznego komfortu, w tym odpowiednich kosmetyków z kwasami hialuronowymi, hydroksykwasami, olejkiem arganowym i witaminą A. Do tego aksamitna suknia przesiąkała zapachem stęchlizny, musiała zrzucić buty na koturnach, bo puchły jej nogi, a kajdanki u rąk ciążyły jak ołów. W sumie żelazo jest niewiele lżejsze od ołowiu. Jednak bardziej od ciężaru kajdan doskwierało jej, że przez nie nie mogła rzucać zaklęć, nawet malutkich, malusieńkich, lokalizujących czy szpiegowskich. Smarkacz ja upokorzył – ją, Rowenę MacLoad, matkę króla Piekieł i jedną z wiedźm Wielkiego Sabatu. Niegdyś. Jedno i drugie średnio jej w życiu wyszło, ale wolała się do tego nie przyznawać nawet sama przed sobą.  
I tak, chcąc nie chcąc, siedziała nad kodeksem Nataszy i próbowała zrozumieć pajęcze pismo koleżanki po fachu, zaszyfrowane lepiej od niemieckiej Enigmy. Może powinna podpowiedzieć Samuelowi, że zamiast niej bardziej przydatni okazaliby się polscy matematycy. Oszczędnymi łykami popijała herbatę z cytryną i chuchała na zziębnięte dłonie – nawet ogrzewana piwnica zawsze przejmuje chłodem. Kodeks, z takim trudem odzyskany ze skrzyni Werthera, stawiał opór, chociaż zaczynała dostrzegać pewien wzór przewijający się przez welinowe stronice. Miała nadzieje, że Natasza, w przeciwieństwie do Bridget Jones nie notowała, co zjadła i wypiła danego dnia i jak to wpłynęło na jej wagę, a jej zapiski dotyczyły stricte Księgi Potępionych. Oby.  
Przez zakratowane, umieszczone pod samym sufitem okienka piwnicy wpadało blade światło jesiennego popołudnia. Spadające liście, deszcz, półmrok, zapach wilgoci, warzywnego rozkładu i topiącego się wosku. Wosku? Rowena nieznacznie wyprostowała się na niewygodnym krześle, wydęła usta i z zastanowieniem spojrzała za najbliższe okno – nie, żeby cokolwiek jej to dało. Ciemnawo. Październikowo. Zbliżało się Samhain, czyż nie? Może jednak nie potrzebowała swoich zaklęć, by usidlić Sama Winchestera. Wystarczy wezwać slaugh, o tej porze chętnie polujące na dusze śmiertelników, a przy okazji zapewniające im pewną… rozrywkę. Suchy, jesienny liść, wełniana nić, pajęczyna, dym z czarnej świecy, po kropli wosku, whiskey i krwi – nic, czego by nie mogła zdobyć.  
*  
Sam przygarbił się, schodząc po wyślizganych, piwnicznych stopniach. Obciążały go dwie papierowe torby wypełnione wiktuałami zamówionymi przez Rowenę. Nie był pewien, do jakiego stopnia stosować metodę marchewki, a do jakiego – bata, ale był pewien, że jakoś zmusi wiedźmę do odczytania Księgi Potępionych i uwolnienia Deana od Piętna Kaina. Choćby miał to z niej wydusić gołymi rękami, po drodze zabijając Crowley’a i setkę demonów, a na dokładkę i stado ogarów Piekieł, wobec których żywił znacznie mniejszy respekt niż brat. Nic dziwnego - jego nie rozszarpały żywcem, wlokąc do Piekła.  
Cokolwiek by nie robił – nawet, gdy był na zakupach i musiał lawirować między ozdobami halloweenowymi, nadmiarem dyn - małych, dużych i ogromnych czy piankami w kształcie duchów zapełniających półki każdego szanującego się sklepu i sklepiku, zżerało go poczucie winy, determinacja i najnormalniejszy na świecie strach o brata (i trochę przed bratem) – mieszanka wybuchowa, niestabilna i dobrze znana każdemu Winchesterowi.  
Z lekkim sapnięciem pokonał ostatni stopień i wszedł do sutereny – niegdysiejszych magazynów destylarni, zatrzymując się w drzwiach jak rażony obuchem. Wszystko tonęło w pomarańczowo-czerwonej poświacie, wirujące drobinki kurzu opadały na ceglaną podłogę złocistym pyłem, pachniało rozgrzanym woskiem, jabłkami w karmelu i cynamonem, a ściszone głosy (głosiki) szeptały uwodzicielsko i zwodniczo. Nawet jeśli miał chwilę na rzucenie toreb z dobrem materialnym i wycofanie się za próg, chwila ta minęła bezpowrotnie, gdy tylko spojrzał na smukłą sylwetkę Roweny, jej rozpuszczone, rude jak jesienne liście włosy, błyszczące, zielonkawe oczy, zapraszająco rozchylone, pociągnięte cynobrową szminką usta i wypielęgnowaną dłoń przyzywającą go wdzięcznym gestem. Zrobił jeden niepewny krok, następny, po czym całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie i przyskoczył do wiedźmy, zagarniając ją w objęcia, przyciskając do siebie i całując bez opamiętania i przerwy na oddech. Zdrowy rozsądek zakwilił cichutko i umilkł, przytłoczony bezrozumnym pożądaniem i pokusą zapomnienia, piżmowo-cytrusowym zapachem jej perfum i ciężką wonią topionego wosku, dymu z ogniska i korzennych przypraw dodawanych do cydru. Sam zapomniał, że nie cierpi Halloween, Samhain, przebieranek i wyszczerzonych dyń. Nie pamiętał o Deanie i piętnie Kaina, jak i o własnym, niereformowalnym poczuciu winy. W tej chwili obchodziło go jedynie to, gdzie do jasnej cholery jest suwak tej cholernej aksamitnej sukienki… o nie, guziczki?  
*  
Dean Winchester nie był Kainem, przynajmniej nie we własnej osobie, ale Jacky nie poczuła się ani trochę rozczarowana. Emanował niebezpiecznym urokiem, mniej więcej jak jadowity grzechotnik o pięknym wzorze na łuskach albo odbezpieczony granat obwiązany śliczną, szeleszczącą wstążeczką. Na pozór wszystko było z nim w porządku – opanowany, pewny siebie, lecz bez bufonady, rozmowny, rozluźniony i uśmiechnięty, ale rozluźnienie było pozorne, a uśmiech nie sięgał przenikliwie zielonych oczu. Jeśli ktoś wierzyłby, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy, doszedłby do smutnego wniosku, że jego nie była w najlepszej kondycji.  
Najwięcej zabawy przysporzyło Jacky obserwowanie, w jaki sposób Crowley odnosił się do Winchestera i na odwrót. Zwykły, sarkastyczny sposób bycia diabła (ha, nie był taki sarkastyczny, piekląc się, gdy dawno temu go oszukała) nie potrafił przesłonić niekłamanej radości, jaką czerpał z kompanii łowcy z Piętnem Kaina. Z kolei Dean opędzał się od niego jak od uprzykrzonej muchy, podejmując gierki słowne, ale wyraźnie go lekceważąc. Jeśli to była miłość, to raczej jednostronna. Z trójstronnej rozmowy wynikało, że zdecydowanie większym uczuciem Dean pałał do młodszego brata, który jednak ostatnio traktował go jak bombę z opóźnionym zapłonem i wyraźnie coś knuł za jego plecami – oczywiście, wyłącznie dla jego dobra, znikając na długie godziny bez opowiedzenia się. Winchester gryzł się bratem, Piętnem (o którym nie wspominał wprost, ale Jacky była domyślną dziewczynką) i nieuchronnością pewnych wydarzeń, co nie przeszkadzało mu pić nierozcieńczonej whiskey i łakomym wzrokiem spoglądać nie na króla Piekieł, a na Jacky. Zapewne ujęła go jej irlandzka uroda opakowana w podkreślającą kształty zieloną sukienkę. W pewnym sensie byli do siebie podobni – piegowaci, zielonoocy, pozornie rozbawieni, a w środku naładowani energią, nad którą teoretycznie panowali, ale która w każdym momencie mogła wyrwać się spod kontroli. Nic dziwnego, że między nimi zaiskrzyło. Ku pewnemu żalowi Crowley’a.  
\- A więc jesteś łowcą? – spytała Jacky z lekkim uśmiechem, popijając whisky jakby była zabarwioną wodą.  
\- Powiedzmy – mruknął Dean, mimowolnie spoglądając na własne przedramię osłonięte rękawem zielonkawej koszuli, gdzie – jak się domyślała – widniało Piętno Kaina. – A ty? Spotykam cię w towarzystwie króla Piekieł, więc…  
W jego ustach słowo „król Piekieł” zabrzmiało dziwnie obraźliwie, więc wzmiankowany skrzywił się nad swoim White Russian, które nagle wydało mu się mniej słodkie niż powinno.  
\- Nie prosiłam się o jego towarzystwo – wzruszyła ramionami Jacky, rzucając złośliwe spojrzenie w stronę Crowley’a, który odwzajemnił się jej tym samym. – I nie, nie jestem demonem.  
\- Człowiekiem także nie – mruknął diabeł, dmuchnął na parasolkę w drinku, aż zawirowała i z wyczekiwaniem spojrzał na reakcję Deana.  
Uśmiech Winchestera stał się nieco chłodniejszy, ale w przymrużonych oczach Jacky nadal widziała żywe zainteresowanie. Może wychodził z założenia, że można poigrać także z istotą nadprzyrodzoną, po czym spełnić łowiecki obowiązek i odesłać ją z tego padołu łez.  
\- Nie da się mnie zabić – podpowiedziała uprzejmie, uśmiechając się przekornie i pokazując ciut za ostre kiełki. – Czasami sama bym chciała, ale się nie da. Klątwa taka.  
Dean uniósł brew i przyjrzał się jej z nowym zainteresowaniem, jakby szacował, czy jemu by się jednak nie udało.  
\- Coś jak Piętno – dodała od niechcenia, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, coraz bardziej rozjarzonego. Miała tendencję do rozświetlania się od wewnątrz i nic nie mogła na to poradzić, co zrzucała na irlandzki temperament. Bądź klątwę, która nakazywała jej krążyć po świecie wieczorową porą, rozświetlając mrok latarnią z rozżarzonymi węgielkami. Tak, to chyba jednak klątwa…  
Oczy Deana pociemniały do zieleni wzburzonego morza, ale nim zdążył zareagować bardziej gwałtownie, Crowley z trzaskiem odstawił szklaneczkę z drinkiem na bar, gasząc tym samym świeczkę w najbliższej uśmiechniętej dyni i rozłożył ręce w geście zniecierpliwienia.  
\- Powiedzże mu, kim jesteś, bo szału dostanę! – zażądał i odwracając się w stronę Winchestera, dodał. – Rozejrzyj się, Sherlocku - dynie, czarownice, czarne koty, opadłe liście, cydr, jabłka w karmelu i ziemniaki pieczone w ognisku. Coś ci to przypomina?  
\- Samhain – burknął Dean, marszcząc brwi. – Ale mieliśmy już do czynienia z Samhainem i…  
\- Niech zgadnę, zabiliście go? – skrzywił się Crowley. – Jak zwykle. Do dwóch nieuchronnych rzeczy na tym świecie, czyli śmierci i podatków dołączają bracia Winchester, którzy żadnej żywej i nie-żywej istocie nie przepuszczą.  
\- Jestem Jacky – przerwała mu dywagacje dziewczyna, zwracając się wprost do Deana. – Jacky O’Lantern. Nie ręczę za siebie, jeśli nazwiesz mnie Dyniogłową.  
Mimo wszystko Dean odruchowo spojrzał na jej głowę, jak gdyby nagle oczekiwał, że zmieni się w wydrążoną dynię, a przez wycięcia na oczy i wyszczerzone w odpowiednio strasznym grymasie usta buchną płomienie. Jacky uśmiechnęła się krzywo i uniosła szklaneczkę w salucie.  
\- Ja, Kain i Żyd Wieczny Tułacz stanowimy zamknięty klub tych, których nie da się zabić, za to bolą nas nogi od ciągłego chodzenia – powiedziała z westchnieniem. – Zdaję się, że i ty niedawno dołączyłeś do tego szacownego grona, więc witaj w klubie.  
\- Kaina już w nim nie ma – uściślił Crowley, patrząc na nią spode łba. – Więc jednak da się was zabić.  
\- Spróbuj – odparła słodko, ale w tej samej chwili wyprostowała się gwałtownie, prawie zsuwając z barowego stołka.  
Zielone oczy rozświetlił nieludzki blask, burza rudych włosów naelektryzowała się i uniosła w przesyconym zapachem dymu, rozgrzanego wosku i chipsów powietrzu. Zacisnęła zęby z taką mocą, że niemal usłyszeli zgrzyt. Dean zacisnął dłoń na ręce z Piętnem, próbując nie sięgnąć po broń, a Crowley pospiesznie, jednym haustem dopił White Russian, przewidując, że za chwilę nie będzie mu dane.  
\- Ktoś wezwał slaugh – wysyczała przez zęby Jacky, bardziej z niedowierzaniem niż złością. Chyba zaczynała boleć ją głowa. – W samo Samhain.  
\- Slaugh? – nie zrozumiał Dean.  
\- Idiota – życzliwie zgodził się Crowley. – A slaugh to krążące w Samhain duchy grzeszników, które w ten dzień chętnie porywają dusze śmiertelników, by się zabawić i zasilić swój orszak, bo zapewne nudzi im się w mniejszym gronie… W sumie same się napataczają, nie trzeba ich wzywać, więc jeśli ktoś je wezwał, jest idiotą.  
\- Idiotką – poprawiła go Jacky, nieco się rozluźniając, chociaż nastroszone włosy nie chciały opaść, przez co wyglądała, jakby poraził ja piorun. – To wiedźma. I mam dziwne wrażenie, że łączy ją z tobą pewne pokrewieństwo, diable…  
Tym razem to Crowley zazgrzytał zębami.  
*  
Crowley z taką siłą otworzył drzwi do piwnicy przy Melbourne Street, że odłupały kawał tynku ze ściany. Stanął na progu, napawając się wejściem smoka, ale jego zapędy zrobienia odpowiedniego wrażenia spaliły na panewce, bo pomieszczenie wypełniał czerwonawy poblask, dymne smużki, ruchome cienie i ponaglające szepty duchów, chudych jak szczapy i gnących się pod ścianami jak płomyki świec na wietrze. Pachniało gorzkawym dymem, pieczonymi jabłkami i piżmem. Dean wychylił się zza pleców Crowley’a, chętny do ironicznego komentarza, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Tak, to Rowena wezwała slaugh, czymkolwiek by nie były, ale nie była sama. Skądże. Już wiedział, gdzie ostatnio znikał jego młodszy brat, choć dałby sobie odciąć rękę (najlepiej tę z Piętnem), by tego nie wiedzieć. Widok na pół nagiego Sama przyciskającego do siebie matkę Crowley’a, owijającą się wokół niego jak trujący bluszcz, na zawsze wryje mu się w pamięć. Nie, żeby nigdy nie widział brata w akcji (zarówno impala, jak i tanie pokojowe motelowe nie zawsze zapewniały odpowiednią dozę prywatności), ale z Roweną? Jakieś czterysta lat starszą od siebie? A kiedyś krzywił się na Gertrudę…  
\- Acha! – powiedział oskarżycielsko Crowley, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Najpierw Dean wybrał Jacky, a teraz Sam… jego matkę. I jak tu nie czuć się osamotnionym?  
\- Acha – powtórzył za nim Dean w zupełnie innym kontekście. Sammy obcujący cieleśnie z wiedźmą to jedno, ale Sam umawiający się z nią za jego plecami to już zupełnie inna sprawa.  
Poczuł w sobie gniew kiełkujący jak nasiono szybko rosnącej fasoli. Jeszcze chwila, a wystrzeli w górę i przebijając się przez chmury, dotrze do domu olbrzyma. Jack i magiczna fasola. Jacky i magiczne Samhain z wiedźmą w tle.  
Zniecierpliwiona Jacky przepchnęła się przez mężczyzn stojących w drzwiach i zamaszystym krokiem, stukając obcasami, wkroczyła do piwnicy rozpusty. Nie zadziera się z irlandzką dziewczyną, a przynajmniej nie powinny tego robić slaugh, duchy Samhain. Nie z Jacky O’Lantern. Stanęła na środku zadymionego pomieszczenia, szeroko rozkładając ręce. W zagłębieniu dłoni pojawiły się pomarańczowe płomienie, wzburzone włosy uniosły powyżej ramion i otoczyły ją rudą aureolą, przebijającą się przez niezdrową czerwień wypełniającą piwnicę, oczy zabłysły jak u kota. Zanuciła po gaelicku. Chude cienie zafalowały i cofnęły się przed nią niczym fala odpływu. Westchnęły niechętnie, ale czerwony blask pożądania posłusznie przygasł.  
Uwolniona od czaru Rowena odsunęła się od Sama i usiadła na skraju zarzuconego papierami stołu, z trudem łapiąc oddech i próbując wygładzić na sobie sukienkę. Uwolniony od niej Sam odwrócił się w stronę Jacky i zastygł niczym wielki znak zapytania bez koszulki, gdy za nią zobaczył Crowley’a, ale przede wszystkim Deana.  
\- Niech zgadnę, Księga Potępionych okazała się dziwnie odporna na spalenie – powiedział beznamiętnie starszy brat, wolno schodząc po kilku stopniach w dół i spoglądając na książki, na których przysiadła wiedźma. – To ci niespodzianka.  
\- Łoś jest pełen niespodzianek – sarknął Crowley, popatrując na Rowenę. – Prawie jak moja matka, która wezwała slaugh, by się zabawić. Tylko po wszystkim by ją pochłonęły.  
\- Nie miałam wyjścia – Rowena oburzyła się teatralnie, podnosząc ręce, wciąż skute żelaznymi obręczami. – Jakoś musiałam się wydostać. Samuel trzymałby mnie w tej piwnicy do końca świata, żebym tylko odczytała kodeks i Księgę. Zmusił mnie…  
\- Do seksu? – spytał Dean niebezpiecznym tonem. – BDSM? Kurczę, nie znałem go od tej strony…  
\- Chciałem tylko… - zaczął Sam niepewnie i zamilkł, wpatrzony w promieniującą bursztynowym blaskiem Jacky. Nieco bezradnym gestem objął rozłożony na stole kodeks, Rowenę, Deana i całą, tonącą w gasnącej czerwieni piwnicę. – Piętno…  
\- Domyślam się – mruknął Dean. – Mówiłem ci, że gdybym mógł się go pozbyć, zrobiłbym to bez wahania, ale…  
\- Ależ Piętna można się pozbyć – odzyskała rezon Rowena, pieszczotliwie poklepując skórzaną okładkę kodeksu, na którym bez większego szacunku siedziała. – To tylko klątwa.  
1333  
Tyle, że uwolni się przy tym niewyobrażalne…  
\- Zło? – spytał złośliwie Crowley, wciąż stojąc przy drzwiach i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Źlejsze od innych złów?  
\- Odczytałaś Księgę? – spytał Sam, zirytowany, upokorzony i coraz bardziej zmarznięty – w końcu stał przed wszystkimi w samych dżinsach i to rozpiętych. Czyli w przypadku Roweny metoda kija i marchewki okazała się nieskuteczna. A może zamierzała mu o wszystkim powiedzieć po pierwszej wspólnie spędzonych, namiętnej nocy. Uch…  
\- Możecie mnie nie rozpraszać? – spytała z wysiłkiem Jacky, próbując zapanować nad chwiejnymi, ale zdeterminowanymi slaugh. Zostały wezwane i zamierzały dopełnić dzieła. Jej ogień i cicho nucona gaelicka kołysanka nie zatrzymają je na długo. A jeśli się uwolnią, zapragną dusz śmiertelników…  
\- Jednak Piętno można przekazać – ciągnęła Rowena, dyskretnie poprawiając potargane włosy. – Jeśli ktoś zechce go przejąć z własnej woli, rzecz jasna.  
Po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się słodko, wygładzając zagniecenia na aksamicie sukienki. Nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że się na to nie pisze, mimo że podobna władza nie byłaby jej niemiła.  
\- Przekazać – powtórzył Dean słabym głosem.  
Ukłucie gniewu zgasło w nim tak szybko jak się pojawiło, ustępując miejsca mieszance niedowierzania, nadziei i przerażenia. Nie życzyłby tego najgorszemu wrogowi, a co dopiero komuś, kto chciałby przyjąć Piętno z własnej woli. Zobaczył, jak przepełniony poczuciem winy Sam robi krok do przodu i instynktownie cofnął się pod schody, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. Jeszcze tego by brakowało. Wtedy zamiast Sam jego, on musiałby ratować Sama. Klasyka. Ale nie był pewien, czy poświęciłby się do tego stopnia, by przespać z Roweną.  
\- Na mnie nie patrzcie – burknął Crowley od drzwi. – Jeszcze mi życie miłe.  
\- Przecież ty nie żyjesz – wytknęła Rowena, spoglądając na niego ze wzgardą. Jako że musiała przy tym wysoko unieść głowę, nie wyszło jej tak bardzo pogardliwie jakby zamierzała.  
\- Za to ty nie – warknęła Jacky, opuszczając ręce. – I to ty je wezwałaś, więc sobie radź.  
Spuszczone z uwięzi, wygłodniałe slaugh zachwiały się, zakotłowały, zawirowały jak dym znad ogniska. Wyciągnęły długie, widmowe, wychudzone kończyny i sięgnęły po rudowłosą wiedźmę, oplatając się wokół niej niczym węże dusiciele. Rowena krzyknęła, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż strachu. Nawet nie zdołała unieść rąk czy wymówić słowa zaklęcia, które i tak by nie zadziałało, bo wciąż miała na nadgarstkach żelazne kajdanki. Samhainowe duchy nie chciały jej ciała, lecz duszy. Wchłonęły ją tak szybko jak gąbka rozlaną wodę, pozostawiając  
1334  
pustą, wysuszoną powłokę, która zsunęła się na podłogę piwnicy, szeleszcząc i składając w pół. Jak suchy, jesienny liść.  
\- I tak straciłem matkę – oznajmił Crowley, wycierając wyimaginowaną łzę. – Po raz wtóry.  
\- Ciesz się, że nie stracisz duszy – warknął Dean, uchylając przed cieniem slaugh, który postanowił posmakować kolejnej duszy, z Piętnem czy bez.  
\- Bo jej nie ma – przypomniał Sam. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od zmiętej, aksamitnej sukni, poniewierającej się na piwnicznej podłodze, ale slaugh szarpiące go za ramię i próbujące przyssać się do niego niczym pijawki skutecznie go otrzeźwiły. Z obrzydzeniem strząsnął z siebie szkieletową dłoń i przyskoczył do Deana, osłaniając mu tyły i zrywając z szyi brata ciemne pasmo zgłodniałej mgły.  
\- Wzruszające – sarknęła Jacky, stając przed braćmi z uniesionymi rękoma. – Bez większego sensu, ale wzruszające.  
Pomarańczowe płomyki rozbłysły na nowo, otulając ją od stóp do głowy. Naelektryzowane włosy utworzyły rude afro. Zieleń sukienki nabrała blasku, a spojrzenie ognia. Przemówiła nie kołysanką, a ostrym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Zza jej pleców Winchesterowie nie widzieli, czy zmieniła się w Jacky O’Lantern, czy została sobą - irlandzką dziewczyną, która tak bardzo pragnęła uszczęśliwić klepiącą biedę rodzinę, że dla niej oszukała diabła. Slaugh widziały. Wpełzły w najdrobniejsze szczeliny w piwnicznych ścianach i suficie z takim pośpiechem, że zostawiły za sobą oleiste ślady i zapach palonych liści. Crowley zaklaskał ze szczytu schodów, szczerze zachwycony jej umiejętnościami.  
Jacky nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Nie czekając, aż duchy odejdą do końca, obróciła się z furkotem sukienki i chwyciła Deana za rękę, gwałtownie podciągając rękaw koszuli khaki. Piętno Kaina zaogniło się jakby chciało wypalić mu ciało do kości. Sam próbował ją odtrącić, ale tylko wzmocniła chwyt i spojrzała na braci oczyma jak dwie płonące latarnie. Nieludzkimi w całkowicie ludzkiej twarzy.  
\- Oddaj – powiedziała nagląco. – Póki się nie rozmyślę.  
\- Jesteś… - Deanowi zaschło w gardle.  
Nie wyrwał ręki z jej uścisku, wprost przeciwnie – odwzajemnił go. Piętno poruszyło się niespokojnie, rozżarzyło, przebiło mu skórę szpileczkami bólu. Sam przełknął głośno, a na schodach załomotały ciężkie kroki Crowley’a, który zbiegał na ratunek własnego marzenia o kontrolowaniu Piętna i Deana Winchestera, osobistego Rycerza Piekieł, który i tak nie chciał stanąć u jego boku. Był pewien, że nad Jacky nie będzie miał żadnej władzy. W końcu już raz  
1335  
go oszukała.  
\- I tak bez sensu wędruję po tym świecie – mruknęła Jacky, uśmiechając się nieładnie i pokazując zbyt ostre trójki. – Jedna klątwa więcej czy mniej nie zrobi mi wielkiej różnicy.  
Piętno było tego samego zdania.  
*  
Jesienne popołudnie było wietrzne, bezchmurne i złociste. Kolorowe liście sypały się z drzew z obiecującym szelestem, zapraszając do zabawy psy, dzieci i bezdomnych. Sklepowe witryny obfitowały w halloweenowe ozdoby, girlandy i słodkości. W przydomowych ogródkach pyszniły się dynie i strachy na wróble. Gdzieniegdzie w wydrążonych tykwach - tych prawdziwych i tych sztucznych, zapalono już świeczki, chociaż w świetle dnia nie robiły należytego wrażenia. Dzieciaki szykowały się na wieczorne przebieranki i zbieranie cukierków, dorośli na zakrapiane imprezy i parady, a upiory na żer.  
Jacky siedziała w barze „Black Powder” w Lebanon i popijała dobrą, irlandzką whiskey, czekając na pojawienie się Króla Piekieł. Chociaż w tym roku Crowley pewnie się nie zjawi. Zbyt dobrze wie, że Jacky O’Lantern może okazać się nieobliczalna. Za to miała nadzieję, że pojawi się ktoś inny, z kim da się wypić szklaneczkę Kilbeggan i pogadać od serca. Zielonooki przystojniak, który aż nadto rozumie jak to jest żyć z Piętnem. Nie-żyć z Piętnem. Nieważne. Ważne, że potrafił ją pocieszyć i rozpalić ogień inny niż zwykle. Jak to szło? Jak zaświeci, będzie świecić…


End file.
